


Fogged Up Windows (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [94]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: While on a roadtrip, your car breaks down in between towns. So while waiting on the side of the road for a tow truck, you and Poe do some things to pass time.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Fogged Up Windows (Modern AU)

You and Poe were doing a cross-country roadtrip to celebrate your five year anniversary. Just you, him, his dad’s old mustang, and the roads before you. It felt so perfect.

As of now, you were a third way there. It was nearing midnight and there were barely any cars around. Poe had one hand on the steering wheel and the other laced with your hand in the middle. Soft music played while you stared out the window watching the trees and occasional buildings pass by.

When you heard the car cough, you sat up, “Poe?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.” you both felt the car start to stall and he groaned, “Oh come on! Come on, Honey, don’t do this to me now!” He tried revving up the engine, but it didn’t help. There was nothing left to do but pull off the side of the road. He parked and waited until the car died right there.

“Well, this is inconvenient,” you mumbled.

Poe pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to you, “Call up double AT while I try to figure out what’s wrong.”

You took his phone and dialled the number for the car service hotline. You were on hold for a few minutes which gave Poe time to figure out what was wrong. He hopped back into the car when he heard you say, “Yes. We’re the only car out here, so it shouldn’t be hard to find us.” you listened to what the woman was saying on the other end, “An hour at least?” you gave Poe an incredulous look, “Well, I guess we have no choice then. Alright. Thank you.”

Poe sighed, “Looks like we’re gonna be here a while, huh, sweetheart?”

“Yeah.” You looked at your boyfriend, whose head hung back and had a somber expression on his face, “Hey, what’s wrong?” you swiped some of his curls out of his face.

“Our anniversary is ruined! This puts us back by about three hours!”

You unbuckled your seatbelt and crawled over the middle console to sit on Poe’s lap, “Listen to me, Poe.” you set your hands on his shoulders, your fingers playing with the black curls on the back of his neck, “Our anniversary isn’t ruined. We just have some setbacks. We’re really in no rush. At least right now, we can just relax while we wait for a tow truck.”

Poe’s eyes darted to your lips and then your eyes, “Or we can do something else with our time?” he asked with a grin.

You feigned surprise, “Oh my! Are you insinuating we have car sex out here in public?”

He shrugged, “It’s hardly public. It’s also dark and my windows are tinted. Besides, not like we haven’t done it before.’ he licked his lips, anxiously waiting for a sign that you were game.

You tapped your chin as you thought about it, “Hmmmm…okay!” you crawled off his lap and started climbing to the back seats. Poe looked over very confused and you chuckled, “There’s more room back here!”

Poe stifled a laugh as he, too, crawled to the back seats and joined you. As soon as he sat down, you straddled his lap once more, pressing a fervent kiss to his lips. You slowly started to rock yourself back and forth on Poe’s lap, his hands on your ass helping you move in a rhythm. As you continued, his hands started to course up your back, slowly bringing your shirt with them.

You broke from the kiss to remove your shirt and Poe did the same, tossing the garments onto the car floor. His mouth immediately went to your neck, the feeling of his lips along your skin always drove you wild. One of your hands rested on his shoulder while the other in his hair. Your fingers running through the black, curly tresses and nails scratching into his scalp.

“Fuck,” he breathed out and you gave a little giggle. As he gave open mouth kisses to your neck, Poe mumbled, “You drive me crazy, sweets.” His arms wound around you as he slowly began to turn you over, laying you on your back atop the seats.

You un-clipped your bra, tossing it somewhere as Poe kissed down your chest to your stomach. You also toed off your socks and shoes. As he trekked down, his hands went to the waistline of your leggings and began pulling them down, your underwear included.

He made his way back up, kissing you passionately as he ground his covered crotch onto your naked core. You two continued your heated makeout session as you pushed down his sweats enough to release his cock from their confines. Your hand snaked down from his stomach and wrapped around the shaft. Poe let out a moan, loving the feeling of your hands on him.

He jutted into your hand, allowing you to jerk him off. While you worked on him, he thought the same should be for you. With one hand pressed against the window, holding him up, Poe rubbed soft circles over your wettening core. You were dripping for him and he could feel himself getting harder.

He dipped his middle finger into you, coating the finger in your juices and started spreading them over your clit. That got you to mumble, “Shit, Poe,” along his lips.

“You ready for me, baby?” he muttered and you answered with a nod. Poe replaced your hand with his. He swirled his tip over your clit causing you to writhe underneath him. He then sheathed his cock inside and he gritted out, “Shit, baby!”

You rested your hands on his shoulders as he thrust into you. Poe flattened his hands on the now foggy glass. Unbeknownst to you, all of the car’s windows were fogged up due to your exasperating.

Poe started off slow, but sharp thrusts, making sure he was hitting you in all of the right places, “Feel good, princess? My cock making you feel good?”

“Fuck, Poe. Your cock always feels good, baby.”

“You want more? Tell me you want more.”

“Gimme more, Poe, please. I can take it! I want more of your cock!”

Your begging spurred him on more. He let out an animalistic growl before thrusting into you faster and harder, making the car rock, “My princess looks so fucking good taking my cock. So fucking gorgeous.” He leaned down to capture your lips and his hands slipped down, causing a streak to go down.

You gasped when Poe hit a certain spot, “Fuck,” you could feel yourself getting closer to the edge, “Poe,” your breathed out.

“You’re close aren’t you, sweets? You wanna cum on my cock? Huh? Give it to me, princess. Lemme feel ya.” You braced yourself as he pounded you even more to bring you closer to your clim-

“Oh God! Baby!” Your nails dug into his shoulders as a huge wave of pleasure washed over you, causing your entire body to shake.

Poe, still fucking you, was giving you reassuring words, “That’s it, Y/N. Let it go. Let it all go for me, princess. Fuck!” he feels yours walls trembling against his cock.

You then let out a gasp and your body went limp underneath Poe. You were panting and your chest rose and fell prominently.

Poe slowed his thrusts to a stop and asked, “You okay?” his voice laced with concern.

You nodded, “Yeah, you can keep going.” He gave one thrust and you gasped again.

He shook his head, “You’re too sensitive. I don’t wanna end up hurting you.” He slowly pulled himself out of you, “I can finish myself,” he sat up and plopped himself onto the seat.

You then sat up and you slid to the floor, kneeling, “You don’t have to though.” You wrapped your hand around his shaft andd began to pump his cock.

Poe’s head fell back and groaned. He then let out a mumble of curses when he felt your tongue lick from the underside of his cock to his tip. He weaved his hand into your hair, watching you with lust filled eyes as you took his cock into your mouth, “Fuuuuck!”

You bobbed your head, hollowing your cheeks, trying to take as much of him as possible. If Poe wasn’t close to cumming then, he sure is now. He relishes in the warmth and wetness of your mouth. The feeling of your tongue circling around his tip. He starts to become breathless as the pleasure within him builds up.

“Sweetheart, I’m close,” he mumbled in his lust haze. She pushes herself down more, allowing herself to take in all of him, “Oh God.” He juts his hips up, hitting the back of her throat, causing her to gag, “Shit, sorry.” He pulls out and begins to jerk himself, “Lemme cum all over your tits, princess.”

You lean forward more, pressing your chest up so Poe could get easy access to his canvas, “Fuck, Y/N! Baby! Shit!” he works through the orgasm, his body twitching as ribbons of his seed falls upon your breasts and chin. He rides through the orgasm until he falls limp. His upper torso his covered in a light sheen of sweat.

You kiss Poe’s thigh and you crawl up onto the seat, nuzzling your face into his neck, “Hmm. That was fun.”

He chuckled, “I’ll say.” he pat your thigh, “We needa clean up. Don’t know when the tow truck will be here.” He grabbed the tissue box he kept under the back of the driver’s seat. He wiped down his sweaty body while you cleaned up the mess he made on you. After you were both, somewhat cleaned, you helped each other find your clothing.

Within five minutes, you were both back to original state except you both had sex hair and reeked like a strip joint. You then proceeded to just cuddle and wait out your time. Just you and Poe holed up in your fogged up car.


End file.
